


#18 Poet's Heart

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(new character, Clay Hart, will appear in a future story with Drew Highfield)<br/>This is my Brokeback Mountain of Dodge City story..</p>
            </blockquote>





	#18 Poet's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features characters and canon from the television series, Gunsmoke, which aired in 1955. They do not belong to me.

#18 Poet's Heart

 

Mar. 28th, 2010 at 5:43 PM

 

I am the poet of the Body and I am the poet of the Soul,  
The pleasures of heaven are with me and the pains of hell are with me,  
The first I graft and increase upon myself, the latter I translate into a new tongue.

\- Song of Myself from Leaves of Grass by Walt Whitman

 

"Order!"

Judge Amos Brooker slammed the gavel, and the crowded Dodge House Hotel fell silent.

"Clay Hart, do you have anything to say before I hand down sentence? I remind you, son, if you're protecting someone, or if you know anyone who can give you an alibi for the night of the murder, now is the time to speak up."

(long pause)

"I can. He was with me."

Kitty Russell stood up as a gasp went through the crowd.  
She didn't dare look at Matt's reaction, staring straight ahead at the judge.

The young man facing the judge had turned around to plead, "Oh Kitty, don't do this."

###

One month earlier:

Phineas Rider jumped down from his horse into the cloud of dust they created, and then ran, two steps at a time, to the second floor office of G. Adams, M.D.

"Doc!"  
The young man stood in the middle of the room for a moment. He went to the open door of the adjoining room. Empty.  
"Kitty," he said to himself.

###

"Oh Curly, you know I'm right," Kitty Russell said as she placed a cold beer in front of Doc Adams.  
The redhead took a seat next to her friend as she continued denouncing Jeb Cagin.

"Those two boys are doing a great job out there and he better leave them alone. I wish Matt could lock him up; and that creepy son of his, too."

"Now Kitty, Doc said while pulling a hand over his mustache, Matt would love nothing better than teaching Buckley Cagin a lesson about respect, but he.."

"Doc! I'm glad you're here!" an out of breath Finn Rider said as he ran into the saloon.

He removed his hat and looked into Kitty's eyes.

In an instant Kitty was on her feet.  
"What's happened?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"It's the Marshal. He's shot bad. Clay is taking care of him the best he can while I came to find you."

Doc stood, placing a hand on Kitty's arm while addressing the concerned young man in a calm voice.

"Finn, I want you to run down to Moss Grimmick's and tell Hank to have my buggy ready. Kitty, do you want to ride with me or have Hank saddle up your.."

"I'll take Finn's horse," Kitty interrupted.

"Can you come out on my horse?" she asked the young man.

"Sure thing, Miss Kitty. Doc and I will be right behind you."

As the three headed through the Long Branch, Kitty said, "Sam, I'm going to get a few things at Doc's then head out to the Hart place."

"Don't worry about a thing here Miss Kitty," Sam called out.

He left unsaid just worry about bringing the Marshal back alive.  
###  
Kitty Russell wished she had worn pants or a riding skirt, but thought, thank God I wasn't wearing a bustle!  
The sorrel seemed to sense urgency as it raced toward home with the lighter, unfamiliar rider in the saddle.  
By the time horse and rider reached the Hart property, they had unseen company.

Buckley Cagin sat on his palomino and watched the figure racing on the road below with her red hair flying undone. It was the same color as the mane and tail of the sorrel, and the sun and wind seem to create a halo around them.

Where's the Doc at?  
His woman... Does that mean he's dead?  
I gotta tell Pa.  
Then, Jeb Cagin's son dismounted, grabbed his stomach, and vomited on his new boots.

###

 

"It's been a rough three days, Kitty. You must be exhausted."

Kitty stood over the good looking young man as he sat on the top step of the front porch, tipping tobacco from a string poke.  
She watched him masterfully curl the paper in his left hand, then close the pouch by pulling the string with his teeth.  
The tired lady smiled as she looked down at the thick dark curls and broad shoulders of Clay Hart, and thought of her wounded cowboy laying inside.

 

"Quirley?" Clay asked as he held the poke up for Kitty to take.

"Why not," she laughed. "I may need some help, though."

The redhead sat beside him as Hart unpeeled a paper and held it between his fingers. Kitty leaned close and tapped some tobacco into the tunnel.

"That'll do, Kitty."

She didn't mind that that he never called her 'Miss Kitty' even though Finn would discreetly give him an elbow or throw him a stern glance.

Kitty watched as he twisted the paper tightly. His long, tapered fingers were the same combination of strength and gracefulness as Matt's, and his eyes were the same shade of blue.  
Just a much smaller version of him, she thought.

Clay Hart knew the lovely lady sitting so close was studying his features, and he didn't mind at all.

The striking of a match made Kitty sit up straight.  
Clay had both newly rolled cigarettes in his mouth and he handed one to her.

"I guess you don't roll your own now, do you?" he grinned. "Bet you have one of those long holders."

"I prefer a plug," Kitty winked playfully as she took a puff.  
They both enjoyed a laugh.

"You sure are easy to be with," Clay said shyly.

"That's genuine with you and Finn, you know," Kitty said.

He didn't understand at first, and then suddenly realized he was talking to the owner of the Long Branch Saloon. Making men feel comfortable and relaxed was something she knew how to do, all right.

Kitty felt comfortable wearing Finn's rolled up pants and plaid shirt.  
She had to resist putting her arm through Clay's as they sat silently smoking and enjoying the evening breeze.  
The screen door opened behind them and Finn came out on the porch.

"The Marshal is calling for you, Miss Kitty. I don't think he's really awake, though."

Clay took Kitty's elbow as she stood up and turned to Finn. She handed him her cigarette and walked quickly into the house.

The two men looked at each other, and then sat down on the step, smoking, without conversation.

###

"Your fever broke last night. Doc said you were out of danger, but you sure had us worried," Kitty said softly, as she rubbed his brow with a damp cloth.

"Can you manage some stew, Marshal?" a smiling Phineas Rider asked.

Matt lifted his head and suddenly realized he was very hungry.

"That sure smells good."

###

Kitty finished stacking their dishes on the tray that sat on the dresser, and then returned to sit in the small chair by the bed.

She loved the expression on Matt's face as he leaned against the wall with his feet hanging over the single bed.  
His hair was tousled and he had a drop of gravy on his chin.  
There was a satisfied grin on his face.  
She loved this man so much.

"Are those Clay's clothes?" Matt asked.

"Finn's. This is his room."

"Oh."

Matt was aware of the close bond Kitty seemed to form with Clay Hart when the young man returned from Philadelphia to take over his father's small farm, with the help of his friend, Phineas Rider.

He knew it was ridiculous to feel jealous of Hart, but it made him uncomfortable to see them laughing and talking together as if they shared a private joke.

In response to a knock, Matt and Kitty both looked to the open door.

"I'll take these for you. Ready for some peach pie?"

"Finn, I should be helping out there. You fellas have been waiting on us hand and foot," Kitty said.

"Oh, it's nice to have the company now that the Marshal is feeling better," Rider smiled.

"Well, anymore food and we'll burst!"

"Peach pie?" Matt asked before looking back at Kitty.

"Matt Dillon, don't you dare get sick!" she scolded.

###

Kitty ran her fingers through Matt's hair has he slept peacefully against her.  
She could see through the open door Clay Hart and Phineas Rider moving around the room, and could hear their voices, but not clearly enough to know their conversation.  
They seem to move and act as a perfect team. Their home certainly reflected a partnership. A lot of care was taken with the main room and kitchen. Even the window treatments were well thought out. Everything is so comfortable. Except..

Finn's room. Kitty hadn't taken the time to notice it before, but the room was devoid of style or personality.  
She held Matt close to her and looked around the small space. The bed was just a cot, really. There was a small chair, unadorned dresser, and a shuttered window.  
No rug on the floor, no photographs and the pegs held no hats, belts or jackets. She noticed when she borrowed Finn's clothes that the wardrobe held a few items that didn't appear to be worn much.

 

Finn stuck his head in and smiled at the scene.  
He was glad to know Matt Dillon would be okay, as much for Kitty as for the man himself. Rider knew she would be devastated if she lost him.  
"Everything okay, Miss Kitty? Clay thought you might like a drink."

Kitty smiled and nodded. She gently held Matt's head while she slid out from under him, and then smiled as he hugged the pillow to his face.  
The redhead leaned over to kiss his cheek and draw up the blanket, and then quietly left the room as Finn closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar.

"He'll be okay, Kitty," Clay Hart said as he handed her a snifter of brandy.

Kitty held up the amber liquid and said, "Umm, I feel right at home.

But we can't impose any longer. You've both been just wonderful. Doc will be out tomorrow and I think he'll say it's okay for Matt to travel back to Dodge."

The curious redhead looked around the room and picked up a book from the small stack that sat on top of a footstool.

"You two have made a wonderful home here. It sure is different from when your father ran the place, Clay."

"Yes, Pa and I didn't have a lot in common. I'm surprised he left it to me. But at least Jeb Cagin didn't get his hands on it."

"Did Cagin have anything to do with Matt being shot?" Kitty asked.

"Probably," answered Finn. "I wouldn't put anything past him. And that coffee boiler son of his is always lurking about. He'd be just the sort to ambush a man."

"Do you like poetry, Kitty?" Clay asked, changing the subject.  
He caught Finn's look and added, "I mean Miss Kitty."

Kitty laughed. "As long as you don't call me ma'am.

Yes, I do."  
She held up the book from her lap and read the title, "Leaves of Grass by Walt Whitman."

"It caused quite a stir back in Philadelphia," Finn said.

"I don't have my specs."

"I bet you have a longnette to match that cigarette holder," Clay grinned.

Damn, if he doesn't have Matt's impish grin Kitty thought.

"Please read something for me," she asked sweetly.

Clay Hart took the book from her and handed it to Finn.  
"Your turn," he said.

Phineas Rider blushed as he took the book and looked at Kitty.

Recognition without judgment was on her lovely face.

Clay was right. They finally found someone they could trust.

Oh me! O life! of the questions of these recurring,  
Of the endless trains of the faithless, of cities fill'd with the  
foolish,  
Of myself forever reproaching myself, (for who more foolish than  
I, and who more faithless?)  
Of eyes that vainly crave the light, of the objects mean, of the struggle ever renew'd,  
Of the poor results of all, of the plodding and sordid crowds I see  
around me,  
Of the empty and useless years of the rest, with the rest me  
intertwined,  
The question, O me! so sad, recurring - What good amid these,  
O me, O life?  
Answer  
That you are here - that life exists and identity,  
That the powerful play goes on, and you may contribute  
a verse.

Matt Dillon stood leaning in the door frame.  
He listened to Phineas Rider's easy recitation, and watched the cozy scene as Clay Hart sat on the floor, resting his head on Kitty's lap.

###

"That's outrageous! You come into my home and accuse my son of attempted murder! I'll have your badge for this, Dillon!"

"Where is he, Cagin? I'm not going until I talk to the boy."

"Do you honestly think Buck would sit in ambush for you over a thing like that? He told me about that scene at the Long Branch.

So, he had too much to drink and said some things about those two pirooting over by the lake. They're the ones who should be arrested, Marshal," Jeb Cagin said with clenched fists.

"You threw him out after he paid Kitty Russell for the damages. There's no more to it."

"I found out later there was a lot more to it. That's why I was on my way out here."

"Your boy tried to bribe Seth Conway over at the land office.  
Were you behind that?" Matt asked as he stepped closer to Cagin.

"What!"

"Did you get your son to try to have Seth alter land records on the Hart property?"

"Liar!"

Jeb Cagin's face was bright red and he was shaking with fury.

"Jeb," Matt said trying to calm the man down, "I think Buckley did this on his own to please you.  
I know you're too smart to do something like this and would never send the boy off to break the law."

The tall lawman stepped back, turning his Stetson over in his hands to give the words a chance to sink in.  
Cagin's expression turned from anger to sorrow as he grabbed the arm of the big wing chair to steady himself.

"Jeb, Matt said as he helped the rancher fall into the chair. Where is your son now?"

 

###

Buckley Cagin sat on the rise watching the house from behind the rocks and wild flowers. He was chewing on a strip of horehound candy, waiting patiently for the woman to come out.

Kitty Russell finally stepped off the front porch and the two men followed behind her.  
They were laughing and he heard a word now and then. "..Drew." "..New York." "..meet someday.."

The redhead gave first Finn, then Clay a big hug before Clay helped her onto the side saddle.

They waved to Kitty as they watched her ride away, and then Finn placed his arm over Clay's shoulder, and Clay put his around Finn's waist, as they returned to the house.

Cagin scrambled up to his horse and rode down the other side of the rise and up the next one, hoping to reach the road ahead of Kitty Russell.

###

Where is she? She should be along any min..  
Wait. Who's that?  
The Marshal. What's he doing out here?

"Kitty! Hold up!" Matt called to her as she appeared at the fork ahead of him.

Kitty turned and smiled, and then said in a stern voice, "Just what are you doing out here, mister? Didn't Doc say you weren't to be riding around yet?"

"Unfinished business. I just left Jeb Cagin.

Were you coming from the Hart place, Kitty?"

"That Emily Dickinson book came in and I wanted to give it to the boys as a thank you."

"They were just in town. You could have given it to them at the Long Branch."

"Like I said, it just arrived. Besides, I felt like going for a ride."

They rode on in silence for a few minutes.  
Matt looked over at his lady wearing her best riding outfit and thought the book was a good excuse for her to call on Clay. As if reading his mind, Kitty reached over to touch his arm.

They pulled up and she said, "Matt, they saved your life."

 

###

Matt straddled the small bench by the vanity, brushing Kitty's hair as she leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He could see her reflection in the looking glass and had to smile.

Kitty's eyes were closed and she had a sweet smile on her face. He kissed her forehead lightly and she gave him a little squeeze.

Suddenly, Kitty pressed her middle finger and thumb together and flicked the finger sharply at Matt's chest, hitting the badge with a clink, causing the lawman to jump.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For thinking I could be interested in another man - especially one a few years younger than myself."

"A few years.."

Clink.

"Stop that!"

"Then you better take that thing off, Cowboy."

"And what else?" Matt said with a grin, as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Everything."

 

###

Their lovemaking was a timeless tune, the rhythm synchronized.

New and known.

The passion behind their love bringing an intimate knowledge and a renewed wonder.

"You know, don't you?" Matt whispered.

"Yes.

I love you, too.."

Kitty pulled herself closer to the velvet throbbing and kissed Matt's chest.

"..with all my heart."

 

###

"The night seems ancient."

Clay Hart let out a large smoke ring.

"Is that from a poem?" Phineas Rider asked.

"No. I just was thinking how insignificant we are. Just a little speck of Kansas in a big universe."

"You're not insignificant to me. You are my universe."

The two men looked into each other's eyes without speaking and smiled.

"Do you think Miss Kitty spoke to the Marshal, yet?" Finn asked.

"I don't know," Clay replied. "I'm not sure it will help. The law's the law and Matt will do what the badge says he must, even if Kitty asks him to look the other way.

We have to be careful from now on, Finn. No more skinny dippin' at the lake. When we go into town we should do our drinking with the ladies, not each other.

At least until Matt locks up that Cagin kid."

Finn stood up and stretched, then said, "Yeah, and then the rumors will stop.

Let's turn in. I've got to get up early if I'm going to get those fences along the south pasture mended."

Buckley Cagin watched from the shadows as the two men went into the house.

 

###

Kitty spread some jam on a piece of bread while Matt sipped his coffee and watched her.

"Nice to have your company for breakfast, Kathleen," he grinned.

"The whiskey drummer is due in on the nine o'clock stage," Kitty said with a frown.  
She clearly would have preferred to stay in bed.

Old Joe placed a plate in front of Kitty with an egg cup and a spoon.  
In front of Matt he placed a plate of four fried eggs, fried potatoes, a small steak and a slice of ham.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.

The man frowned, and then reached into his apron, retrieving one brown egg. He placed it in the egg cup and said, "soft cooked." Old Joe then shuffled over to the server to bring Matt his big side order of bacon.

Matt laughed as he reached into the basket for a piece of bread.

"Glad I didn't order cheese," Kitty said with a pout, as she grabbed a slice of bacon.

"Matt, do you think Jeb Cagin is hiding his son out at the ranch?"

"I don't think so, Kitty. He gave me his word he'd turn the boy in to face that bribery charge."

Matt was busy cutting the ham and steak into small pieces. He turned his plate around just in time for Kitty to pluck a piece of steak. The redhead popped it into her mouth and smiled as she chewed on his breakfast.

"Jeb said something about the fight at the Long Branch starting over Buckley saying he saw Clay and Finn out at the lake, uh, well.."

"Swimming."

Matt decided not to say more on the subject and asked, "how's the egg?"

Kitty had deftly sliced off the top and was dipping a slice of bacon into the yolk.

"Soft cooked."

Old Joe shuffled over to refill their coffee.  
Kitty waited until he had walked away before saying, "Matt, what could happen if Buckley says the boys were having sex out there?"

Matt nearly dropped the fork he was holding.  
He looked around, and then leaned in closer to Kitty.

"Well now, a thing like that is awfully hard to prove, Kitty. But it is illegal."

"What happens when someone gets caught?"

"Uh, well, buggery, that is the sodomy law, well uh, until about ten years ago, it carried the death penalty."

Kitty's huge blue eyes stared at him.

"That's horrible."

"Well, mind you, it's up to a judge to decide, but I think the law today is ten years to life.

Of course, that sort of thing doesn't happen too often in these parts."

"How do you know that?"

"What?"

"How can you be sure what goes on?"

"Oh, Kitty, come on, now. That sort of thing, well, golly, how did we end up talking about this?"

They ate in silence for a while. Rather, the big marshal ate and his lady drank coffee.

Finally, Kitty said, "Buchanan was one, you know."

"Who?"

"James Buchanan. He had a male lover."

Matt nearly spilled his coffee.

"Kitty! He was the President of the United States."

"So?"

"Now, hold on. Just because the man was a bachelor.."

"That has nothing to do with it. You're a bachelor."

"Ugh.."  
Matt put his head in his hands and slowly shook it back and forth before saying,"Kitty, what's this all about?"

He already knew the answer.  
He picked his head up to meet her eyes.  
They were filled with tears.

eat 28

 

###

 

"I haven't seen him, Marshal. I swear."

Jeb Cagin looked as though he aged several years, Matt thought. He never liked the man, but he couldn't help feeling sorry for him now.

"There are a few places on the spread where Buckley may be hiding. Might move from place to place."

"Let me know if he turns up, Jeb."

"I will. You might look over by the Hart place on your way back to Dodge. I always promised the boy I'd get that little farm for him so he'd have his own place close by."

Matt rode up to the crossing with an uneasy feeling that he was being watched. This is right about where he got me, the lawman thought as his right hand moved to rest against his holster.

He took the right fork, and as he rode onto Clay Hart's property, Matt Dillon could smell the smoke.

Matt rode hard then pulled up and dismounted before the smoldering ruin that had once been a welcoming home.  
Sitting on a log-splitting stump next to a well, a weary and battered young man held his head down.

"Clay," Matt said as he gently placed his hand on the man's shoulder. His shirt was torn and burned.

Hart looked up at the lawman and said, "I did everything I could, Matt. I tried and tried."

He began to cough, and then hugged his chest to fight the pain.

"Are you okay, son?"

Clay could only nod in response.

"Where's Finn?" Matt asked.

"South rim. Fixin' the fences along the.." coughing, Clay winced, and said, "Why can't we be left alone?"

Matt helped the young man stand up, and noticed that his left hand and arm were badly burned.

"I need to get you to Doc right away."

 

###

Kitty Russell looked up from her desk in the office in back of the Long Branch. She knew immediately that something was wrong.

"What is it, Matt?"

"I just brought Clay Hart up to Doc's. Can you come? I think he needs you, Kitty."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you as we walk over."

###

Doc Adams poured coffee into two white mugs and then handed one to Matt.

"He'll be fine. I don't think his lungs were damaged. His left side where that beam came down on him is pretty banged up, though. He was lucky to get out of there.

Did he tell you what happened, Matt?"

"It was no accident, Doc. I'm pretty sure I know who did it."

"You think it was the Cagin boy, don't you?"

"Yeah, I'd bet on it, Doc."

Doc went into the adjoining room and stood behind Kitty as she sat in a chair next to the bed.

The physician held Clay's wrist as he flipped open his watch. After a few moments he placed the patient's hand under the covers and rested his own hands on Kitty's shoulders.

With the tips of her fingers, she gently brushed the curls from Clay's forehead.

"Look at him, Doc. His face, his expression."

"Yes, I know," her old friend said, as he patted her shoulder.

Doc looked over at Matt as the big man stood in the doorway, holding his stetson.

"Tell Clay I'm going back out there to find Finn and he'll be here soon."

"Thank you, Matt," Kitty smiled up at him.

"And, ah, I'm going after whoever did this. Tell Clay I'll catch up with him, I promise."

Before Kitty or Doc could respond, the lawman was gone.

 

###

"I'm not sure I want to rebuild, Finn."

Clay Hart sat in the Long Branch between Kitty and Doc, with his left arm in a sling.

"Maybe we should go back to Philadelphia, or maybe try New York."

Phineas Rider gulped down the rest of his beer and stood up.  
"Well, you may feel differently about it in a few days. Thanks for the beer, Miss Kitty, and for the offer of a place to stay, but I'll be fine in the barn, and Clay can stay at the Dodge House until he's better."

"I'm fine."

"When Doc says so."

"Finn's right, Clay. Just give yourself a couple more days," Doc said.

Matt stopped for a moment at the batwing doors of the Long Branch before walking over to their table. He handed a small package to Kitty.

"Mr. Jonas said this came for you, Kitty. Are you ready to head out, Finn?"

"All set, Marshal."

"Finn, hold on a minute," Sam said as he came from behind the bar, and then held an envelope out to the young man.

"What's this?" Finn asked.

"We passed the hat last night, and some of the men want you to know they'll be coming by to help you rebuild the house," Sam said with a warm smile.

"Oh, now wait a minute.." Clay started to protest.

"Never mind now, Kitty said, looking up from the package she was unwrapping.

You've got a wagon load of supplies out there and you're bound to need more."

"I don't know what to say," Finn said looking down at Clay.

Matt tipped his hat to Kitty and simply said, "later", as the two men left.

"Sam, bring us another round please."

"Sure thing, Miss Kitty."

"What's in the package, Kitty?" Doc asked.

"A book of poetry by Walt Whitman," the redhead said, as she smiled at Clay.

 

###

Kitty Russell and Clay Hart walked arm and arm from Delmonico's toward the Dodge House Hotel. Several townspeople looked on.

"Isn't the gentleman supposed to walk the lady home, and not the other way around?" Clay grinned.

"I've never been one to follow a lot of rules," Kitty said.

"I can't believe how generous and kind people have been, Kitty. I wonder what would happen if they knew."

"Better if they don't, Clay. You and Finn could risk everything. It will be hard enough just keeping rumors from getting out of hand."

"Did you talk to Matt about us?"

"He knows. But he wouldn't be able to protect you if it comes out.

Well, here we are. Are you sure you don't want the book?" Kitty asked.

"No. You keep it. I'll read some Emily Dickinson before I retire."

Kitty looked puzzled and Clay smiled.

"I grabbed it along with a few photographs. Most everything else was lost," he said.

Kitty returned his smile and said, "Good night."

Clay was about to kiss her cheek, when Matt Dillon appeared down the street, driving the buckboard.

"Doc!" he shouted as he jumped down.  
The marshal gestured to a few men on the boardwalk to help carry the body of Finn Rider up the stairs.

 

###

Matt and Kitty stood on either side of Clay as if giving the young man support. None spoke.

Doc Adams came into the outer office, slowly removing his glasses. His face was full of sorrow.

"I'm so sorry."

The three were frozen for a moment.  
Then Clay bolted past the doctor into the next room, and Kitty fell against Matt's chest and began to softly cry.

From the sheet covered body of Phineas Rider, Clay Hart lifted his head back and opened his mouth to scream.  
No sound emerged.

Then, a terrible dry choking, like the sound of trees breaking.  
"No.... no... no.."

Kitty looked up at Matt and wiped the tears from her face.  
He loosened his arms around her and nodded.

She slowly walked past Doc into the next room and closed the door.

After a few moments the two men heard Clay's muffled voice ask, "Why, Kitty? Why, why..?"

Doc poured some whiskey into two small glasses, and then handed one to Matt.

"What in thunder happened out there, Matt?"

"Finn saved my life, Doc. Again."

 

###

"Abomination!"  
"Stem the rose and think they can get away with it? It's unnatural and against God's law.

You'll never get a jury to convict my son of murder, Marshal.  
I'll get the best lawyer in Kansas to handle the bribery charges, and we'll take whatever punishment the judge deems fit, but you can't make a charge of murder stick. Not when people find out what goes on at the Hart farm."

Matt watched Jeb Cagin pace back and forth during his rant. When he finally stopped and leaned against the fireplace mantle, the big lawman spoke.

"Buck wasn't trying to kill Finn Rider, Jeb. He was trying to kill me.  
You didn't believe me the first time. Finn took a bullet that Buckley aimed at my back."

When the words sunk in, Cagin stood up straight and looked Matt in the eye.

"The Hart place is gone, Jeb. Your son burned it to the ground."

"Dear God."

"Where is he, Cagin?"

"I don't know. He was here this morning, but I don't know where he's hiding, Marshal. You won't be able to find him in the middle of the night."

"It'll be better for him if he turns himself in. I'll be back in the morning with a posse and we'll search every inch of this territory until we find him."

 

###

"Another drink, Matt?"

"No thanks, Kitty."

"Well, I'll have one for both of us.

Aren't you afraid Cagin will run, Matt?"

"No, he's too scared and too stupid to do anything but go back to his Pa, Kitty."

"Clay," a surprised Kitty said as Hart came into the saloon. He was wearing a gun.

"I thought you went out to the Cagin ranch, Matt."

"I did. I'll be going back at first light.

You don't need that, Clay," Matt said, pointing to the man's holster.

"I'm going to kill him, Matt."

"I'll lock you up if I have to.  
Buckley Cagin will have a date with the hangman, but you don't need to join him."

"Listen to Matt, Clay. Let him handle this," Kitty said, getting to her feet.  
"Sit down and have a drink."

Matt stood and then motioned for the young man to take his seat. Clay sat down with a sigh.

He placed his hat on the table and said, "Guess I'll have that drink, Kitty."

"I've got some work to do at the office. I'll see you tomorrow night, Kitty."

"Good night, Matt."

Kitty returned to the table with a bottle and a fresh glass.  
As she poured them each a drink, Clay mumbled, "I guess we all have secrets."

 

###

"What time did Clay leave?" Matt asked as he pulled off his boots.

"Just before you came by on your rounds. I guess it was around midnight, Kitty answered, as she poured them each a brandy.  
Another sandwich?"

"No, I'm more tired than hungry."

Matt continued to sit on the bed and watch her move gracefully in her loosely tied and flowing negligee.

"I could fix you some eggs," Kitty said as she handed her tired lawman a drink.

Matt took a sip of the Napoleon and closed his eyes. He put the glass on the bedside table and held his arms out to her.

Kitty placed her drink down beside his and stepped into his arms as his head rested against her.  
Matt turned his face into the folds of silk to find her full breasts, while Kitty ran her fingers through his hair.

They needed to comfort each other. They needed to feel safe and loved.

Left unsaid was that they knew Clay Hart needed these things too, but may never find them again.

 

###  
"Come back to bed," the sleepy redhead whispered.

Kitty was on her side, her hair fanned across her shoulder. Her ankles were crossed and her knees were slightly drawn up.

Matt sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand lightly over her breasts and stomach, then over her hips and bottom.  
Her milky-soft skin, sprinkled in freckles, tingled at his touch.

"I have to go, Kitty."

Matt drew the quilt over his lady, kissing her breast, and neck, and ear.

"Be careful, Cowboy."

"I will."

"Kitty, you better keep an eye on Clay. I don't like that he armed himself last night."

"I'll try to get him to take off the gun," Kitty said as she lifted her arms around Matt's neck to draw him down into a deep, wet kiss.

"I better get out of here."

 

###

Kitty tried to go back to sleep but was aware of a commotion on the street. She got up, and then slipped Matt's half-buttoned blue shirt over her head, before going to the window.

Jeb Cagin was sitting on a wagon with his head bowed. One of his ranch hands was talking to Matt as a crowd gathered around. Then she saw him.

Matt pulled back a blanket to reveal the bloody body of Buckley Cagin.

Kitty opened the window just in time to hear Clay Hart .. cold blood!  
She ran to her wardrobe and pulled out some clothes.

 

###

Kitty ran across the street and pushed herself through the crowd that had formed in front of the jail.

When she entered the office, the men's heads turned toward her.  
Matt was holding a ring of keys and had his hand on Clay's shoulder.  
Jeb Cagin and his ranch hand, Orval Handy, were standing by the desk.

"Matt?"

"Kitty, go back to the Long Branch," Matt said.

"They said I killed Buck, Kitty. I didn't. I swear," Clay said before stepping into a cell.

"I was in the Long Branch and heard him tell you and the Marshal that he was gonna kill 'em, Miss Kitty," Orval said.  
"I heard the shot and by the time I got into my pants and run up to the house, he was gone."

"You didn't see it happen then," Kitty said.

"No ma'am, but when I got inside I seen Buckley layin' dead on the floor, and said to Mr. Cagin was it Hart what done it, but he was in shock."

"Are you saying you saw Clay kill your son?" Kitty spoke into Cagin's face as if to dare him.

The man looked away from her fierce stare.

"My boy is dead and this degenerate is to blame," Cagin said in a low voice.

"Your boy was a murderer!" Kitty seethed.

"Kitty, go home now, Matt said firmly. We'll talk later."

"It's alright, Kitty, Clay's voice came from the jail cell. There's nothing you can do here.  
It doesn't matter, anyway."

"The Hell it doesn't!" Kitty Russell raged, as she stormed out.

 

###

One month later:

"Woodrow Lathrop, Wilbur Jonas, Harry Bodkin, Edward O'Connor, Nathan Burke, Percy Crump, and maybe one or two others," said Peter Lombardi as he checked off names on the list of jurors.

"Is that enough to sway the verdict?" Kitty asked as she poured the attorney a cup of coffee.

"Hard to say, Miss Russell. It is a shame we couldn't keep Sam Noonan and Newly O'Brien."

"I think Judge Brooker is inclined to believe Mr. Hart is innocent, but Orval Hardy's testimony is damaging, even if I showed reasonable doubt and hearsay.

Marshal Dillon's strong belief that Mr. Hart's gun was not the murder weapon will help. And his finding a colt revolver on the chair with a missing cartridge may be enough.

But, no one else had a motive to kill the young man, and that is our biggest obstacle to a favorable verdict."

Lombardi put down the papers he was studying to look at the woman next to him. He wished he could reassure her, but in truth he held out little hope of an acquittal.

"Miss Russell, there is only one person who knows what happened, and he is lying in Doctor Adams' office unable to speak.

And then there is.."

"What?"

"Well, I'm afraid the rumors about the relationship between Mr. Hart and Mr. Rider could be very serious. Not only because of the motive of revenge.."

"But because of fear and bigotry," Kitty said.

"I'm afraid so.  
At least he doesn't have to face those charges as well."

"Ten years to life imprisonment," Kitty said flatly.

"Why, yes."

"Miss Kitty, Sam said from the doorway, They're back."

 

###

Guilty.

The word hung in the air.  
Kitty felt Matt's hand cover her own in a tight grip before he turned back to his seat in front of her.

The crowd began talking all at once. The loud crack of the gavel and Judge Brooker's command, "Order!" brought everyone quietly back to their seats.

She heard the word alibi and in an almost involuntary action, Kitty was on her feet stating in a very clear voice, "I can. He was with me."

Clay Hart's sweet face looked back at her. "Oh Kitty, don't do this."

The gavel came down once again. "Order! Order!"

"Mr. Lombardi, do you have knowledge of this?"

"No, your honor. And Miss Russell is not under oath, so perjury does not apply."

"I am aware of the fine points of law, sir."

"Judge Brooker!" Doc Adams called out as he struggled to move through the crowded lobby/courtroom, waving a piece of paper.

"What is it, Doctor?"

"I have in my hand the deathbed confession of Jeb Cagin," the out of breath physician exclaimed.

"Approach the bench!"

The prosecutor, Peter Lombardi, and Galen Adams stood before the table that served as Judge Brooker's bench. All leaned forward as Doc handed the judge a paper.

Clay Hart looked at Matt with an expression of utter confusion. Matt reached back to hold Kitty's hand and said, "Hold on, Clay."

"What's happening, Matt?" Kitty whispered.

No one in the room spoke, hardly took a breath, as they strained to hear the murmured words of the four men who held Clay Hart's life in their hands.

"Everyone be seated," Judge Brooker called out.

"I have here the confession of one Jeb Cagin, to the self defense killing of Buckley Cagin. It has been witnessed by Doctor Adams and Ma Smalley, prior to the death by heart failure of Jeb Cagin."

Some in the crowd stood while others began talking and moving about as they slowly realized what was happening.

Matt leaned back and said, "Everything is okay, Kitty. It's all over."

"Gentlemen of the jury, the court thanks you for your service.

Mr. Hart, you are free to go."

The gavel punctuated Judge Brooker's words.  
"Case dismissed."

 

###

Matt, Kitty and Doc stood on the train platform as the Atchison, Topeka and Santa Fe pulled in.

"It sure was nice of you all to see me off," Clay smiled.

"Take good care of yourself, young fella," Doc said shaking Clay's hand.

"Clay, I hope you like New York, Matt smiled as he shook Clay's hand, then placed his left hand on Clay's shoulder and said, I'm proud to know you, son."

Clay stepped up to Kitty and gave her a bear hug. When he finally released her, she held his face in her hands for several moments and smiled.

"Drew Highfield will be expecting you to call on him, she said. I sent him a telegram, so don't be surprised if he meets your train."

"All aboard!"

"Enjoy that sorrel, Kitty."

"I'll think of Finn every time I go riding," Kitty said as her blue eyes filled.

"I promise to write!" Clay called as he hopped on board.

"You better!"

 

###

Matt's head rested in Kitty's lap as she rubbed her hand tenderly over his back.

"Asleep?"

"No. Read something from your poetry book."

Kitty reached over to the bedside table for the copy of "Leaves of Grass" and her longnette.

She opened the pages to "Thought" and read,

Of Equality - as if it harm'd me, giving others the same chances  
and rights as myself - as if it were not indispensable to my  
own right that others posses the same.

 

The End


End file.
